Flynn Calvierri
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Flynn Ruadan Storm Calvierri |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |FL-inn |- |'Nicknames' |Flynn Gwaineson, Flynn the Godless, Tolbjorn Ulfson, Earl Tolbjorn, Flyboy, Cavalier War Child |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Riñe Vīlībāzma (War Child) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1214 AD |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Prince of Aydindril, Dragon Rider, Former Slave of Ragnar the Elder, Viking Raider, Viking Earl and Royal Git (an unofficial title given to him by Mithian) |- |'Coat of Arms at Birth' | |- |'Adopted Coat of Arms' | |- |'Personal Coat of Arms' | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Grey Elf |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 6' 2" (1.88 m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |His own, unique fighting style, plus the tattoos he gains when he joins the Northmen. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Elvish, Greek, French, Danish/Scandinavian/Norse, Celtic and Ancient Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Queen Torani Storm of Elysium * Sir Gwaine Calvierri |- | Siblings | *Seifa Rose StormTheirin - Older Half-sister * Eira Juno Calvierri - Younger Sister * Mithian Lyra Calvierri - Younger Sister * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Adopted Sister (Second Cousin) * Maric Storm - Younger Brother * Alyx Snow - Younger Sister |- | Spouse(s) | * Ahsoka Swyft † *Siri Denna † (a love that was realised too late) *Gisla of Frankia † - Wife *Iseulte the Pagan - 2nd Wife |- | Children | *Winter Denna - unknown to anyone except Siri and Flynn *Beowulf Tolbjornson - Son |- | Other Family Members | * Thayn Storm - Second Cousin * Shaina Storm - Second Cousin * Kyra Spyros - Honourary Grandmother † * Achilles of Myrmidon - Honourary Grandfather † * Ector Calvierri - Grandfather * Evelyn Calvierri - Grandmother † * Eldin Sunweaver - Cousin-once-removed * Lyra Sunweaver - Cousin-once-removed † * Panos of Myrmidon - Honourary Uncle * Samiyah of Myrmidon - Honourary Aunt * Lorcan Storm - Uncle * Rose Storm II - Aunt † * Rosalie Storm - Cousin * Torin Storm - Nephew * Zena Storm - Niece * Tala Blaez Storm - Niece * Clara Storm - Niece * Raiden Myron - Nephew * Daena Myron - Niece * Visenya Myron - Niece * Lois Storm - Great Niece * Kahlan Storm - Great Niece * Ragnar Ragnarson - Adoptive Brother in Arms * Uhtred Ragnarson - Adoptive Brother in Arms * Gisela - Adoptive Sister-in-Law |} Flynn Calvierri is the bastard son of Torani Storm, Queen of the Elves and Gwaine Calvierri, a Senior Knight of Torani's Queensguard. After his mother and father finally married, however, the Queen was able to officially remove the 'illegitimacy' of her children and Flynn was made Prince of Aydindril. It is only due to the selfless actions of his father that he is even alive today, and whilst he has never forgotten this debt he owes his father, he has yet to find a way to repay him. General Description Abilities and Skills Flynn is incredibly disciplined in the art of combat, having been taught by his father from an incredibly early age. His favoured weapons are either his dual short swords, which he keeps in sheaths on his back and draws over his shoulders in well practiced, fluid movements, or a sword and shield. He can wield both effortlessly, and has even learned a few tricks along the way, such as lining the edge of his shield with pieces of broken blades, allowing him to slash at enemies with the edge of his shield, effectively turning it into a weapon. He has also learnt how to use a bow with incredibly accuracy, though he learned this from his mother. Taking his training very seriously has meant that he can now fire arrows from horseback, and at great speeds too, and is deadly with his swords and shield. However, he prefers to preserve life whenever possible, and usually only turns to killing as a last resort. History *Coming Soon* Gallery Saphira Flynn War.jpg|As Saphira's Dragon Rider Flynn Profile.jpg|As a young man Flynn.jpg|Becoming more and more like his father evey day flynn fight.jpg|Flynn knows how to handle a variety of weapons with deadly effect. Camelot movie shoot-114.jpg|Even from the back of a horse, he can still deal some serious damage Flynn (1).png|Especially with a bow..... Flynn (14).jpg|A man who has come to accept his duties and responsibilities Flynn (2).jpg|Flynn was willing to go to desperate measures, whilst searching for his missing mother Flynn (1).jpg|His father's son Gryff.jpg|Sullen and pensieve 7 (3).jpg|As Tolbjorn Ulfson, the Viking Raider tumblr_n3tlqfOhaX1rnmfk9o1_500.png|Earl Tolbjorn Flynn the Godless.jpg|Flynn the Godless Category:Male Category:Grey Elf Category:Nobility Flynn Calvierri Category:Dragon Blood Category:Storm Category:Calvierri Category:Third Generation